Captain Toad
"Ready for adventure!" - (Captain) Toad, Toad (Treasure Tracker) November 20, 2006 Captain's a Brigade Toad who is the protagonist and the main character of the Wii U games Treasure Tracker and Adventure levels in 3D. He first appears in the Wii ''game Galaxy, and then appears in two other games as playable characters. 'POPULARITY' Sales: 3.9G people. 6th place, after Toadette, Bank, Alagold, Buckenberry & Mail. Likes: 6th place, after Toadette, Bank, Alagold, Buckenberry & Mail. Hates: 4K. 6th-last place, after Toadette, Bank, Alagold, Buckenberry & Mail. Likes-Hates: 3G899M992K. 6th place, after Toadette, Bank, Alagold, Buckenberry & Mail.'' Appearance Captain looks like a small human-like creature with a mushroom hat, like most other Toads. His mushroom hat is colored white with red circles around it, and it has an headlight strapped to it. He wears a red scarf, a backpack and a light green explorer outfit with red shoes. Before ''3D, Captain looks slighty different. Instead of an explorer outfit, he wears a red jacket, and has a scarf. Captain appearance is from Galaxy. He's a helper on your ship. Abilities Captain can pick up stuff out of the ground, allowing him to find coins, turnips and other items. He can also ride minecarts. Unlike all other heros, Captain has every fancy special powers. He can even kill ghosts, because his headlamp light is too light. So he can do everything everyone else (Outside the Toad Brigade) can do, yet not vice versa. 'Cause of this, he is able to easily clear complicated adventures, as shown in Mario and Toad. Personality Despite being the leader of the Toad Brigade organization in both Galaxy games, Captain is the most cowardly Brigade member. His slight cowardice almost always leads to his slightly poor reputation among his fellow Toad Brigade members (who almost always talk slightly negatively about the Captain behind his back). Yet, all Brigade members are brave! He also tends to be careful and almost always keeps himself in safety. Captain is usually seen to be energetic as he's usually seen strengthening about adventuring in various galaxies, and saving Peach. Yet, he's also sometimes seen to be lazy as he's sometimes seen daydreaming about relaxing in various galaxies. 'Cause of his positive traits, Captain is highly resourceful. He is seen to be a highly experienced mechanic as he's able to repair the Starshroom that he and the other Toad Brigade members And Peach use every time it broke. He also rewards Mario, Luigi, Etc. with coins to replenish health and even Power-Ups. Captain does occasionally find Power Stars himself; however, he is sometimes ready to give it to Mario, Luigi, Etc. in an attempt to help the hero in his adventures. Captain is described to being the "fearless" hunter of Green Stars within Mario ''& Toad'' and proves this title by being on a constant hunt for the exclusive stars with the ability to kill ghosts (as a result of his headlamp). Therefore, he maintains his gracious character from Galaxy and constantly rewards Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Etc. with Green Stars or even coins and Power-Ups when encountered. Going along with the almost always strong characteristic of the Toads, Captain Toad isn't only no exception but is 1 of the strongest as he can be seen to be adventuring in a comical sense from various enemies throughout all of the game courses (almost always adventuring). Gallery : CAPTAIN/GALLERY. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Toad Brigade Category:Toads